The present invention relates in general to a system and method for providing user access to the Internet which maximize efficiency in the use of telecommunications resources.
Access to the Internet is generally accomplished through an Internet access service provided by an organization called an Internet Service Provider (ISP). The ISP provides the network interface and computer service functions which enable the user or subscriber to establish a connection to the Internet, and request and receive information from Internet World Wide Web (WWW) sites.
The rapid increase in use and popularity of the Internet has created a problem in the telecommunications network. In particular, the present telecommunications infrastructure is not engineered for the long holding times of telephone calls which interconnect the users to the ISP. These calls tie up telephone subscriber lines, central office switch resources and network trunk lines for durations which are many times greater than the average durations for which the infrastructure was designed. According to industry reports, the increasing volume of Internet access calls results in a degradation of service to other telephone system users.
Some solutions have been recommended which would require a completely new network overlaid over the present telephone network to handle Internet access calls separately from other telephone calls. Unfortunately, such solutions are not particularly attractive or feasible because they would require a large capital investment in new telecommunications network infrastructure.